


Itchin' On A Photograph

by emeraldcitydowntowngirl



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Literally nothing, M/M, Photographs, Photography, author knows nothing about photography lol, just somethin short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldcitydowntowngirl/pseuds/emeraldcitydowntowngirl
Summary: During the hiatus, Patrick took a photography course.(OR: A look into a box of Patrick's favorite photographs. That's literally it)





	Itchin' On A Photograph

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Which There Are Photos](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/304962) by Hell's Ice Heaven's Fire. 



> this fic is like 200% inspired by one of my favorite fics of all time. i have it linked and it's a glee fic and it's about mike keeping a folder of pictures that he took and it basically just describes the pictures that he took. and i really loved that idea. and originally i wanted it to be pete as the photographer but like. i feel like i've read a billion fics about pete admiring patrick's body which is AWESOME and i love all of them but i guess i like the idea of patrick being a photographer haha. (judging from the model joe fic that def makes it's way in here a little)
> 
> title from "itchin' on a photograph" by grouplove. cause its not an uma fic unless grouplove is in there somewhere.

Although the Fall Out Boy hiatus was a… considerably bad time* for Patrick, there were many good things that came out of it.

(*The whole people booing Patrick on stage for not singing Fall Out Boy songs… despite the fact that Patrick wasn’t touring with the rest of the band and despite the fact that it was literally a tour _for his solo album_ , the Confessions of a Pariah post that Patrick really, really, really wishes he never uploaded, breaking up with Pete, cursing out Joe that one time he got drunk over the phone (it happened a lot), awkwardly bumping into Andy on the streets of Chicago and crying about it, the whole works)

Good things like harboring all of his creativity and putting it into Soul Punk and Truant Wave, good things like discovering himself and who he was without Pete Wentz attached to his hip. But also, good things like photography.

It was no secret that Patrick had taken some college classes during the hiatus, and yeah, he took creative writing and some acting courses, but the one that stood out to him the most and the one that left a lasting impression was photography. Because Patrick used to be able to take decent pictures, with the disposable Kodaks, and the little colorful pocket sized cameras, and he could easily take those slightly off-center polaroids of Pete’s pelvic tattoos and his siblings in front of skyscrapers in Seattle, but ever since he splurged on the big, fancy cameras after Fall Out Boy had come back (much like for the equipment that went into the making of Soul Punk), his pictures actually came out _beautiful_.

And he likes to share his pictures enough- not many people necessarily care, seeing Patrick with a camera has become as common as seeing Pete with his little black journal, but there are a set of pictures that sit underneath his bed that he hasn’t shown anyone else yet- his favorites. Not because they’re, like, sexy (well… maybe a couple of the ones of Pete), or because they’re inappropriate, but because Patrick has a billion things on his mind, and it’s so much easier to keep pictures in a box than it is to go out and get a photo album and pick and choose where he wants each individual picture to go. Those pictures are special to Patrick- whether it be because of the occasion, or how the picture looks in terms of professionalism.

There are a lot of people in the ‘Favorites’ box.

Joe probably has the most pictures in the box, if Pete’s not the first. It’s mostly because Joe is so photogenic. His blue eyes that look like pools on a hot summer day, the nose that he hates fits his face so well, his hair that animators and artists pay attention to the most. Marie is always telling Joe he could be a model- he’s always ready for pictures, he never looks like a mess (like Pete sometimes does- it’s okay though, Patrick keeps the pictures, and they sit on their bed and laugh together over the way that Pete always seems to be mid-sneeze).

One picture that Patrick really loves of Joe is one where he’s standing under a street lamp. He can’t even really remember the occasion- but they’re outside of a bar. His hair is tied up in a bun, and he’s not looking at the camera, but the way that he’s standing- Patrick probably told him to look natural. He’s staring off camera, with a lit cigarette in one hand, and he looks like the most peaceful man in the world. The street lamp is like a spotlight- he looks like he could be on a stage.

Another picture of Joe in the box is one where he’s posing with Ruby- they’re sitting in the seats of an empty arena, the same seats where a fan would have been sitting in a couple of hours at the time, and she’s in his lap, and they’re grinning at the camera together. Her face is smushed together with Joe’s and it’s there that anyone could see that they were related- the same mousy brown hair, although his partially covered by a hat, the same blue eyes. He should probably send this one to Joe someday- it doesn’t really have any business being in the favorites pile other than the fact that Patrick himself loves taking pictures of empty arenas. It always reminds him of the fans that got them to where they were- that in each seat, an actual person sits. Not a faceless blob that Patrick sees when he’s on stage- he never wears his glasses on stage.

Andy’s in the box as well- there are two pictures of him, and he’s on the drums in both. The first one is mostly Andy’s back- Andy drums shirtless 99.9% of the time, and Patrick’s favorite thing to do with his pictures is edit them, so the first one was just a slightly, slightly edited picture of Andy’s back, the colors are so vibrant that Patrick has to squint a little. And the second one is of him and Bronx- they were in Patrick’s studio, and Andy was teaching Bronx a couple of things. Bronx is standing, watching Andy with wide eyes, and Patrick’s shot was perfect- nothing blurry, thanks to the action mode. One hand raised with the drum stick in it, and the other holding a cymbal. There are other pictures of Bronx with the band, but this one made the cut, thanks to just Bronx’s facial expression- pure awe. It kind of reminds Patrick of the first time they saw Andy perform. There’s a good reason why Pete called him ‘The Animal’ in Gray- he’s a monster on the drums.

Speaking of Bronx- there are a ton of pictures of him as well. Bronx on the beach, the sun made his hair look like it was on fire and in his sunglasses, Patrick could see his reflection. There’s even one of him and Ashlee- she was gardening, and he picked a flower out for her. So in it, she looks exasperated because he pulled a flower for her, but he’s beaming at her like it was the greatest present in the world. And there’s one of Pete and Bronx together- they were sitting at a piano together, and they looked so similar in stature, with their shoulders hunched and their ankles crossed. They’re at the grand piano in the living room- the one that makes Patrick feel kinda pretentious. The piano that he plays in the middle of the night and immediately feels guilty about it.

Patrick goes out the most while they tour, so there are pictures in the Box of everyone while touring. Brendon and Sarah on the same beach that Patrick took the picture of Bronx on, writing letters in the sand. They wrote out ‘LOVE’ and that’s more in the focus than Brendon and Sarah, but you can tell it’s them because of Brendon’s haircut. There’s one of Spencer that Patrick should probably toss- he’s standing in a dim hallway, staring at his hands. No one knew about the drug addiction then- now Patrick just felt mostly bad for keeping the picture, between the bad lighting and the way Spencer looked so small. Josh and Brendon are posing in one, it's kind of basic, but Patrick kept it because of Tyler in the back, who was glaring at them- his eyebrows are raised and he has his phone out, like he’s about to tweet out ‘@brendonurie get your own fren’.

Tyler shows up a lot- Patrick doesn’t know why. The pictures are fairly average as well, but it’s mostly the context. Like Tyler’s girlfriend, but now wife, Jenna, surprising and visiting them, and he caught Tyler’s exact facial expression when he saw her. There’s one of him and Josh doing the little Twenty One Pilots sign with their hands in their ski masks, and there’s one of him performing- he climbed up a ladder, and Patrick took a picture of him when there were no clouds in the sky, so it was just Tyler staring out at an audience you couldn’t see, and the blueness. And there was one more- him drinking out of a bottle that was labelled with Josh’s name, as he gave the camera a small smirk.

And then there are the rest of the pictures of their friends- Gabe and Travie lying on a couch together, giving the camera peace signs, Hayley, Taylor, and Jeremy from Paramore lounging around, jamming out in the green rooms, Dallon walking away from girls with ‘WE LOVE DALLON’ shirts with a satisfied grin on his face, there’s even one of Wiz Khalifa rolling a joint with Pete. Patrick just likes that one cause it’s apparent how easy it is for Pete- he’s just not sure he wants Bronx to see it.

But Pete, by far, has the most pictures in the Box.

Being Patrick’s husband, it’s not surprising that Patrick would take a lot of pictures of him- but a lot of them, he swears, are because of the aesthetic. Like, the one where Pete’s writing on the bed in the back of the bus in a position that looks so uncomfortable, but he’s so deep into what he’s doing that he doesn’t notice. There are a lot of just Pete in bed though- like the twin pictures, one where Pete glowers up at the camera with his intense eyes, trying to be sexy, and then the one that Patrick took a couple seconds later, where he was laughing with his eyes closed and his mouth wide open.

There are some of Pete playing instruments, like the piano one, but there’s one of Pete and an acoustic guitar on the couch- the lights filtering from the blinds make a pattern on his bare chest. And there’s one where Pete’s got the red bass in his hands- the crowd at Jones Beach is behind him, and he has his tongue out- but the focus is on the vivid color of the bass. The crowd is multicolored, yet the only red in the picture seems to be that.

There are some of him in _bed_ bed- one of him tied up that Patrick would never _ever_ let anyone see- he’s straining against the ties, but he’s smiling up at the cameras lazily. And there’s another of him with cum on his face- that one Patrick can’t believe he got printed. He makes a little mental note every time he sees it- throw it away. Burn it. But he likes it- he hates that he likes it, but it sparks something deep in him. If he were to make a photo album, those 2 would never make it.

Patrick's a little biased when it comes to Pete- some of these pictures aren't so deserving of the box, like the picture of Pete posing with an old 2007 picture of himself, or the one of him staring at a slice of pizza lovingly. But Patrick’s favorite one might be the one from their wedding- Pete smiling at the camera with tears in his eyes, with his hand over his heart- the ring glistened in the sun, and the camera caught the sparkle.

He should frame that one- but like the rest, they’ll probably stay under his bed, in the ‘Favorites' box. Patrick’s okay with that, though.

**Author's Note:**

> havent written anything proper in what feels like forever, so this was just something to get me goin again lol. the summer is great except for when you're in bed watching nonsense videos on youtube for literal hours and you have no energy/motivation to get out of bed!!!!
> 
> also i felt like.... posting something. its kinda weird. sorry if this was gross. i just wanted to share something :'(


End file.
